


【水花兄弟】喉结

by lucifer0314



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifer0314/pseuds/lucifer0314
Summary: 一辆温柔小车
Relationships: Stephen Curry/Klay Thompson
Kudos: 3





	【水花兄弟】喉结

喉结

<<<0  
克莱客厅的派对氛围已攀升到顶点。巨大的音乐轰鸣里裹挟着欲望，斯蒂芬金绿色的双眸被酒精蒙上了暧昧的水光，近在咫尺的克莱的喉结是目光的落点。克莱几乎要被这高温的视线灼伤，他感到一阵渴，仰头灌了几口香槟，喉结随着吞咽有了动作，仿佛是对目光的回应。至少斯蒂芬是这么想的。  
鬼使神差，斯蒂芬借着令人眩晕的灯光和人群的掩护，轻轻地咬了一下克莱的喉结，对克莱的性感臣服。这不轻不重的动作轻松打开了克莱心里藏有秘密的香槟，所有关于斯蒂芬的幻想瞬间冲开瓶塞，倾泻而出，混着令人分不清现实与梦境的酒气。  
——他们悄悄离开一阵子的话，派对的宾客应该不会那么快发现吧。

<<<1  
克莱握着斯蒂芬的手腕将他拉进楼上的卧室。门关上的声音切断了所有的理智，来不及开灯，或者所有的光都是多余。在黑暗中，斯蒂芬背靠着门，仰起头，准确地找到了克莱的唇。  
这事早已轻车熟路。无数次在更衣室里发生过——他们用唇齿的纠缠掠夺彼此呼吸的权利，心跳如雷，似乎更衣室外喧哗的人群都能听得见。他们也为每一次的接吻找好了理由：被胜利的喜悦诱惑、为驱赶失败带来的失望、被绝杀而飙升的肾上腺素所驱使……漫长而激烈地亲吻，然后心照不宣地戛然而止，喘息，平静，然后仿佛一切都没发生过地走出更衣室。周而复始。  
克莱一只手轻轻抚着斯蒂芬的后颈，加深了这个吻，舌尖灵巧而耐心地点燃斯蒂芬，然后他心满意足地听见斯蒂芬压抑欲望的呻吟。  
克莱稍稍拉开了距离，在斯蒂芬耳边轻轻地问：“今晚你一直等着我这样，是不是？”  
低沉的嗓音带着克莱的温度在斯蒂芬耳边蔓延开来，惹得斯蒂芬一阵颤栗。斯蒂芬环抱住克莱，用舌尖撩拨了一下克莱的喉结，答非所问地说：“我一直都想在这里留下点痕迹。”  
在球场上每次拥抱呐喊时，斯蒂芬的唇恰好总贴着克莱的喉结。本应是二人的高度使然，但克莱总能被这触感惹得心猿意马。显然，这都是这过分聪明的人早早设下的圈套，正等着克莱自投罗网。

<<<2  
克莱再次吻住斯蒂芬的唇，手上的动作远没有更衣室里安分。克莱抚摸着斯蒂芬手臂的肌肉线条，指尖轻轻在斯蒂芬的掌心划圈，再在他的手腕停留，感受斯蒂芬加速的脉搏。斯蒂芬顺势抓住克莱的肩膀往床上走去，在黑暗中似乎带落了桌上的物件，在地上发出无人在意的声响。两人在床上滚作一团，直到克莱压着斯蒂芬，一只手钳制着斯蒂芬双手手腕，逼迫斯蒂芬举高双臂，以毫无防备的姿态仰望着克莱。  
借着月色，克莱看到斯蒂芬双眸里倒映着自己的模样，胸口似乎被某股力量紧紧攥住，一阵空虚挠得克莱无所适从。他需要在斯蒂芬身上索取更多。他快被自己对斯蒂芬的情感溺死，此刻的斯蒂芬是他的救生圈。无论斯蒂芬是否对他有同样隐秘而汹涌的情感，但克莱知道，斯蒂芬此刻同样需要他，这是斯蒂芬胯间的硬物给他传递的信息。  
他松开斯蒂芬的手腕，褪去斯蒂芬的裤子，低头啃咬着斯蒂芬的喉结。与斯蒂芬若有似无的撩拨试探不同，他的力度不容忽视，让斯蒂芬感到丝丝刺痛，于是他仰起头喘息，脖颈的弧度更是激发了克莱再一轮的侵略。斯蒂芬分不清这种刺痛源自于生理还是心理，只要想到克莱也许曾这样温柔对待过其他的……床伴，斯蒂芬心里油然而生一股不应该存在的嫉妒。  
如果我对你有了占有欲，会把你吓跑吗？

<<<3  
克莱敏感地察觉到斯蒂芬的走神，但他却无法猜透这其中的意味。斯蒂芬的坚挺已彻底暴露在空气中，克莱的大手覆上它，轻轻地触碰它，却迟迟未握住，只是不断地提醒着斯蒂芬他已无路可躲，无论是此刻，还是对克莱的情感。  
“这个时候你还在想什么其他的呢。”克莱看着身下的斯蒂芬失神，甚至有些许落寞的双眸，内心顿生一股难以言表的情绪，这副神情令他有些无措。  
其实这副表情也许克莱从未目睹过，但每一次都与他息息相关。  
比如克莱受伤之后斯蒂芬连上前看一眼的勇气都没有，只能久久抱着膝盖坐在球场另一侧时。  
比如斯蒂芬要在克莱每一年都签名的名贵球衣上签上自己的名字之前，斯蒂芬的细细打量了球衣上每一处克莱留下的笔迹时。  
没有人知道斯蒂芬当时在想什么。甚至斯蒂芬自己也不愿意承认那须臾间排山倒海的情绪。他看着克莱在球衣上的笔迹，关于克莱多年来的不同瞬间顿时在脑海里如烟花般炸开。他们的信任和默契，他们携手并肩走过的高山低谷，他的性感，他的温柔……在签名前无言的短暂沉默里，这些记忆碎片的火花轰炸了他。  
就在那一瞬间，斯蒂芬投降。  
他知道了，自己真的栽了。  
于是，郑重地签上了自己的名字。这样是不是意味着会一直和他共享人生的一切？  
“除了想你还能想什么呢。”斯蒂芬似笑非笑地说。他顿了顿，双手环住克莱，借着微醺，直视克莱的双眸说：  
“一直以来我都在想着你。”

<<<4  
又一个圈套。等待了一晚的人不是斯蒂芬，而是克莱，且是一直在等这样的肯定与邀请。克莱长吐了一口气才忍住直接将身下的人彻底占有的冲动，用指尖灵巧地在他大腿内侧弹琴般跳跃，斯蒂芬大口的喘息，感觉有成群结队的蚂蚁在心脏爬过。在克莱彻底握住他茎身的瞬间，难耐的呻吟从喉间泄出。克莱另一只手继续在斯蒂芬身上点着火，球场上叱咤风云的双手此刻有别样的魔力，所及之处皆惹得斯蒂芬颤栗连连，惹得他不由得挺身，乞求克莱握着他下体的手能给他更多。克莱显然知道斯蒂芬的意图，却仍然不紧不慢地动作着。两人的上衣不知何时已被扔到床下，克莱的唇舌吻过斯蒂芬的锁骨，前胸，乳首，小腹……一路留下暧昧的水痕。手轻抚着斯蒂芬的脊椎。斯蒂芬几乎要被这样缓慢的节奏烧死，他欺身而上，反将克莱压在身下，难以自制地吻过克莱的耳垂，舔舐他耳朵的形状，克莱终于让斯蒂芬听到一声呻吟。斯蒂芬将床头灯打开，看到克莱的身体蒙上一层粉红，也看到克莱眼神里一触即发的危险，一切让斯蒂芬很满意。  
他必须开灯，才能确认今晚的一切都不再是自己午夜梦回或酒醉的臆想，一切都是真真切切。  
借着羸弱的灯光，克莱看到斯蒂芬此刻情动的表情，所有剩余的耐心都被斯蒂芬带着情欲的眼神清空。  
他必须立刻和斯蒂芬融为一体。但是此时的节奏，不由他主导。

<<<5  
斯蒂芬的手握住克莱的巨大，温柔抚摸和撸动几次后，克莱感受到温热将它包围，这种满足感几乎让克莱立刻缴枪。他长吐了一口气，支起上身，望着斯蒂芬。斯蒂芬努力吞咽着他的下体，动作稍有些生涩，舌尖努力地舔过茎身的每一处，在顶端处轻轻地打着圈，仿佛是对它虔诚地顶礼膜拜。克莱的呼吸越来越粗重，全身的血液都聚集在那一处，全身的力量都已被抽离。在斯蒂芬抬头与他四目相对的瞬间，巨大的快感向他袭来，心中一直空缺的一块被活色生香的这一幕彻底填满。这一幕到底在想象中渴求过多少次他已记不得，他伸手抚摸着斯蒂芬好看的眉眼，这个动作对斯蒂芬而言便是认可与鼓励，于是他加重了吮吸的力度与吞吐的速度，终于在克莱的一声低吼之中，克莱释放在了斯蒂芬口中。  
克莱在喘息失神中，看着斯蒂芬轻轻的吞咽，喉结随着吞咽动作上下，让克莱呼吸一滞。  
斯蒂芬跨坐在克莱的身上，与他额头相触，手轻轻抚着克莱的背：“你说我们消失了那么久，别人会发现吗？”  
克莱轻笑出声：“现在就算他们发现了，你是想逃吗？”他将斯蒂芬重新压在床上，手摸上斯蒂芬的坚挺：“当然，你也没有想逃的意思。”  
斯蒂芬一怔，笑道：“我不逃的话，留下来能讨到什么好处？”  
克莱只觉得下半身在这种暗示之中隐隐有了反应。他在斯蒂芬耳边轻轻说着：“留下来……你想要的一切，我都会给你。”  
斯蒂芬把下巴枕在克莱的肩上，侧头吻着他的脖子，再沿着他脸部的轮廓轻轻抚摸着，在胡子停留许久。  
我想要的一切就是你的一切啊，你怎么给呢。  
于是在他的脖子上再用力吮吸，试图留下痕迹，抛出一句挑衅：  
“你今晚能给我多少，我全都要。”

<<<6  
克莱将斯蒂芬的脸捧到面前，半眯着眼，看着斯蒂芬的的瞳，目光里不怀好意的笑意流转。  
“不知天高地厚的家伙。”  
克莱的手轻轻抚摸着斯蒂芬的双唇，然后将手指探入他的口中，侵略般扫过口腔的每一寸领地，模拟着刚刚下体在他口中的动作。另一只手摸向斯蒂芬的欲望。斯蒂芬被他突然加速的动作搅得软了腰，来不及咽下的唾液沿着克莱的手滴落。克莱就着湿润，将手指轻轻探入斯蒂芬的甬道，突如其来的异物感让斯蒂芬绷紧了身体，他将手伸向克莱，克莱另一只手顺势与他相扣，指尖轻轻在他的手背安抚着。就这样的一个小动作仿佛便有了魔力，让斯蒂芬的身体放松与接纳。他长叹一口气，让体内的手指逐渐获得了活动的空间。克莱乘胜追击再次探入一根手指，试探着未知的领域。在擦过某一点时，斯蒂芬轻哼出声，又迅速被斯蒂芬压住。克莱轻轻捏住斯蒂芬的脸颊：“我想听到你的声音……”  
听到自己的声音着实令人羞耻，但现在克莱的言语仿佛是无法忤逆的命令，让他心甘情愿的服从。于是他诚实地让声音回荡在卧室里，快感与羞耻感逼得斯蒂芬几乎无法思考。克莱被他的声音撩拨得已经再次完全硬了起来。斯蒂芬终于发现他的耐心也许是对自己刻意的折磨——他想自己开口求他。  
“克莱……”斯蒂芬喘息着嘟囔。“你……快点……”  
“快点什么？”明显装傻的克莱暴露了他的意图，手上的动作仍不紧不慢。  
斯蒂芬咬住枕巾的一角，用尽仅剩的力气道：“……进来！”  
克莱得逞了。他想斯蒂芬能更加的主动一些，以证明这个对所有人都温柔以待的人，对自己有那么一些特别。亲吻不够，所有亲密的举动都不够，对他的情感仿佛是个无底洞，多少都填不满。

<<<7  
克莱正面挺身进入斯蒂芬的瞬间，他听见斯蒂芬的一声长叹。克莱甚至觉得也许这一瞬间是人生迄今为止最美妙的时刻，比赢球更好，比绝杀更好，比破纪录更好，比所有的胜利更好，比斯蒂芬往他身上泼冰更好，比刚刚的高潮更好。而未来也许只有和身下的人携手进入名人堂能比这一刻更美妙了。  
这就是克莱留下来的原因，斯蒂芬应该比任何人都了解。  
快感与痛感沿着脊椎冲击大脑，斯蒂芬除了能感受克莱的力量外，其他感官全部麻痹。他双手环抱住克莱，用力收紧手臂，试图能和克莱能再靠近一些。  
克莱没有任何耐心再折磨斯蒂芬，伤敌一千自损一千二，他的忍耐早已到达了极限。在斯蒂芬适应克莱后，他开始在斯蒂芬的体内横冲直撞，毫无节奏章法，用最原始的力量刺激的两人的肾上腺素，肉体冲撞的声音与斯蒂芬破碎的呻吟交织，一室旖旎。  
克莱忘情吮吸着斯蒂芬由于呻吟而不断动作的喉结，感受着他兴奋的脉搏，脖颈的温热让斯蒂芬更加心猿意马，腿不由自主盘上克莱的腰，承受与释放着最本能的欲望。  
“斯蒂芬……”克莱抚着斯蒂芬的额头，让两人四目相对。“你的这个样子，只有我能看见……”  
斯蒂芬已经无法说出完整的话回应，眼神交汇的瞬间让斯蒂芬本来已经失控的心跳再次加速，他试图别过头逃避这种刺激，克莱却顺势俯身在他耳边说着一些下流话，这与平时波澜不惊的克莱相去甚远。强烈的反差刺激着斯蒂芬，生理与心理的双重刺激让斯蒂芬很快便达到了巅峰。  
在那一瞬间斯蒂芬脑海里浮现出许久以前那次给克莱泼水时的记忆。泼水的原因都已经记不清了，反正克莱破了那么多记录。斯蒂芬悄悄出现在正在接受采访的克莱身后，水从头浇下，斯蒂芬拔腿就跑回更衣室。之后斯蒂芬回看克莱的采访片段，看到克莱喜悦、无奈与宠溺的笑意，斯蒂芬无法用言语描述看到克莱笑容时心里是什么感觉，也许和此刻的感觉差不多，反正也是世界上的一切仿佛都已被吞没，只剩克莱给他的刺激。  
也是在这一瞬间，斯蒂芬意识到，也许这就是一切的开端……也许更早。  
克莱看着身下因为高潮双目半合，嘴巴微张的斯蒂芬，身下的动作暂时停滞，再次用力吻上他的唇。  
夜还长，我还有很多很多要给予你，这只是个开始。

<<<8  
其实克莱拉走斯蒂芬的时候，杜兰特看见了。他看见斯蒂芬望向克莱时，眼里闪烁着期待与爱恋，这种眼神斯蒂芬没有给过任何人。  
这难道还不足以说明克莱的特别吗。  
“咦？克莱和斯蒂芬怎么不见了？”杜兰特听见人群中传来这句话。  
“斯蒂芬喝醉了，司机刚到，克莱送斯蒂芬回家了。”杜兰特说。  
反正在人群散去之前，他们应该也不会再出现了。杜兰特心想，然后将杯里的酒一饮而尽。


End file.
